Imperia
Imperia is the oldest and one of the largest military guilds in the community. The original goal of Imperia was to create an Eden on Graal. and although it was never fully realized, many have argued it's come close. It is commonly considered to be the true progenitor for The State. Although until recently the brand of Imperia has been more or less retired in recent years, the name still remains second to only The State in terms of success, fame, and size. It, very much like the State, has taken many forms and many leaders in the many years since it was first formed in 2011. This page will act as a collection of the most well known eras of Imperia, Imperia's greatest successes, failures, and how paved it the way for the military community to grow into the massive behemoth it would eventually become. The First Imperia (~Q3 2011) The very first era of Imperia came as a direct followup to the success of the first true military, The Royal Guard. It was lead by King Auel . As the Royal guilds began to grow to what was at the time unprecedented levels, Auel developed a newer vision for what it could become. He had an idea of a true kingdom, with a true army. His idea was an expansion and retooling of what already existed. The guilds Royal Army, Royal Guard, and Royal family would still exist, but a great deal more guilds would be added, under the title "Imperial" rather than "Royal". Many that had grown accustomed to the ways of the Royal guilds opposed this, they wanted things to stay the way they were. After all, they were experiencing good growth, constant activity, and had just had a legendary performance in the GST. Despite this slight opposition, the first Imperia was launched. Many of the new guilds were lead by promising members of the Royal community that were not already leading a guild. The more well known ones included Xinke, an up and coming knight who had quickly risen through the ranks due to his high potential; Zearos , the 2nd in command of the Royal Army; and Ryzallion one of the most skilled knights, who had been there from near the start of the Royal Guard. At the center of this new expansion, under only Auel, was Zaer. Imperia quickly grew, many people believed in Auel's vision. Many saw the organized militaries in uniform (a continuation of RG's uniform, no custom uploads or anything), and were intrigued. Almost every guild in Imperia was met with great success, while a select few struggled to find their footing. There were enemies at the time, but none imposed a true threat. They mostly included people who were kicked from Imperia for one reason or another, and would band together to occasionally attack the throne room. They said their true goal was true destroy Auel and Imperia, which they clearly failed to do. The most prominent, which was still fairly small, was a "dark" version of Imperia, consisting of guilds such as "The Dark Royal Guard" or "The Dark Royal Family". None of their attacks on the throne room ever lasted long enough to have a significant impact, they did occasionally force the Imperians to retreat to the basement of the castle to reorganize for a few minutes before taking the throne room back. While these attacks didn't have a real impact, they were always fun, and did add something to the guild. At the time, many people enjoyed having a rival guild, back then however, rivalries were healthy. There was no cheating, spying, exposing people's true identities, or exploiting a glitch to kick everyone from the opposing guild. Despite the success of this first Imperia, it eventually failed for a reason that would continue to plague militaries for many years afterwards. One day, without warning, Auel disappeared. He didn't log back online for nearly two weeks, and during that time, despite the best efforts of the remaining leadership, the guild activity sharply declined after a few days, and by the time Auel returned, the first era of Imperia had ended. This was only the beginning though, the people who populated the first Imperia believed in more than just the idea of Imperia, they believed in Auel. So when Auel came back with a new idea, for a business based guild called Shinra, nearly everyone from Imperia joined in. When that failed, for the same reason, and Auel came back a few weeks after with a proposed idea for a second generation of Imperia, everyone came back and joined in to make an even better era. While Auel, and thus Imperia, did experience great growth and popularity, there was no shortage of enemies. People who were kicked out, felt like they were passed over for chances to get better ranks, or felt slighted for some other reason, there was a constant, but relatively minor, flow of people being angered at Auel or Imperia. For a long time, this didn't feel like a problem, and it wasn't until the third era of Imperia that it finally managed to come back around. 2nd Era of Imperia (Q4 2011) The second Imperia saw some changes to the governmental system, and the first version of a council governing the military, overpowered only by the Queen, Cornilia, and the King, Auel. Zaer was selected as chairman of the . Not much is said about this era, it had decent members, similar tensions with minor shadow guilds, but nothing major. It collapsed in November of 2011 when Auel disappeared for 2 weeks without a word. 3rd Era of Imperia (March 2012) There were multiple small Auel lead guilds between the fall of the second Imperia and the launch of the third. The most prominent of which being the first version of the Graal News Network, or GNN. The third era of Imperia strayed from the Kingdom style of government and instead was based off of Roman Cohorts. Cohorts such as Cohort Valorius, Cohort Spartarum, and others were prevalent in this era. Leaders of the Cohorts included Craig (different than State era Craig), Kentiman, and Zearos. The main enemy of this Imperian era was a guild called Timuit, but nothing much amounted of this rivalry. It fell on March 15th, 2012, as while Auel had been offline for just 6 days, the leader of the guild Cohort Valorius had turned against Imperia and started to amass an army to fight them, and Craig left to make his own guild. Seeing this, Jade & Zearos made the call to end Imperia. It was relaunched a hair over two weeks later when Auel returned, but this time under a more traditional style 4th Era of Imperia & The War of Paranoia (March-May 2012) The 4th Era of Imperia combined a structure of the first two Imperian guilds. It saw the return of the Royal Family (under Auel), the Royal Army (under Xinke), and Royal Guard (under Zearos), as well as a a few Imperian guilds under Kentiman. In the pre-launch stage of Imperia, officers gained intelligence of Harau's return to Graal, and he had been planning "something big". At the 'Deletion of Nexus' Event in early April of 2011, in which the entire Nexus building was publicly deleted and replaced by 'The Void' for a year by a player named "Higbey the Demon", a man under the name Zario messaged Occido and another Imperian officer, falsely claiming to be Troubadour, and speaking in rhymes, hinting at an impending attack. It was not long after Harau demanded to be admitted to Imperia and placed as 2nd in Command of the kingdom. Auel congregated his high council, and voted against admitting Harau. Two days later, an Imperian soldier was ambushed by members of the Bacseyian Confederacy while walking through Belle (now Delta) Island. He quickly called in Imperian reinforcements, and the Imperians managed to fend off the Confederacy soldiers. The Battle of Belle Island was not only the first true military battle, but signified the launch of the first true war in The War of Paranoia. As the war is already well documented on it's own page, I will not go into many details on it, except to share the original Imperian plans for the war, as seen below IMC II-Paranoia Objectives * Make Harau fear all of his top officers and break the trust between him and his soldiers * Have all confederates fear that one of their own could be a Imperial * Break down trust and create fear and paranoia within the Confederacy * Destroy Morale Preparation * Find three talented individuals to infiltrate the confederacy. Initiation * Have each infiltrator join a separate branch of the confederacy over the course of 4 days. Planning * Assign each one to gather information and report it back to us throughout their stay Execution * Ride up the ranks to the top and make the Confederacy partially dependent on them. * Get the one assigned to citizens to ‘spy’ on Imperia. * They, with the other two now high spies convince Harau that one of his core members is a spy. * One of them (excluding the one assigned to spy on Imperia) tell how the confederacy is going nowhere and ‘realize’ that Imperia is where things are happening, and leave. * The ‘spy’ one remains and supplies false information back to the Confederacy * The other one remains and gives information back to Imperia * They both reveal their true identities and leave. Controlling * Check on each infiltrator daily to receive information and check on the progress of the MC. Concluding * Many of Harau’s members will become leery of each other * Some will leave to join Imperia * Harau’s leadership ability will be questioned * His top officers wont be trusted with information * Harau will feel alone and will become more erratic and desperate. The plan was a smashing success, with the main infiltrator being none other than Zaer. Harau trusted Zaer more than Auel could have hoped, making him 2nd in command of the Confederacy. Zaer played the part beautifully, and single handedly ended the war when he set up an ambush on Harau by nearly the entire Imperian army. While Imperia did win the war, there was a deeper impact psychologically it had on Auel, after this war, he became much more closed off, he no longer viewed his officers as friends, rather as tools, he began to delve deep into research on exploiting hacks and glitches. It was due to this that Auel developed many of the "abilities" for which he is so known. It would unfortunately take Auel years to fully recover and become as great of a leader as he once was. 5th-9th Imperian Eras (May 2012-December 2012) There is not much significant to say of the remainder of Auelian Imperias, they played around with government structure a bit in each era, sometimes a monarchy, an empire, a democracy, a republic. They tried out multiple guild styles, be it multiple iterations of the academies, or an attempt at developing squad based combat, using squads of four, each with an assigned specialist role to improve combat tactics. Multiple Auel lead non Imperian guilds filled the gaps in this era, be it other attempts at GNN and SHINRA, or the Baby Punchers Association, or BPA for short. The 9th Era of Imperia also marked the final Auelian Imperia, which in structure was similar to many of those prior, but at this time many of the veteran officers, such as Zearos, Occido, and Senlok had started to resent Auel for his constant leaving weeks into a new guild causing the death of many guilds. A small handful of officers left to join Valikorlia, under James. This is important as to this point, there had been no other significant military outside of Imperia in it's year and a half of existence, and when Auel noticed it, he began to formulate a plan. He created a three way merger with Valikorlia, as well as a guild known as Elite mercenaries to form the State. In doing so, he disbanded the Knights of Imperia, causing many of the Imperian officers who had not left with the original group to rebel and leave, this group included Imperian greats such as Xinke, Ryzallion, and Keith. This ended the era of Auelian Imperias, and Imperia in general for almost a year. The State grew to be the largest and longest non consecutively spanning military in Graal, as well as the most well known. Delterian Imperia (November/December 2013) Many of the original Imperian officers that originally rebelled did end up joining the State at one point and stuck with it, Unfortunately it's style did not appeal to them in the same way that Imperia did, unfortunately, Auel had become addicted to the power that came with the State, and there was no changing his mind. The true Imperians were unsatisfied with this, but knew there was nothing to be done in Classic. They learned in early Fall of 2013 of an upcoming new Graal server, Delteria. It seemed perfect for a guild such as Imperia, a more RPG fantasy and quest based Graal server. Officers such as Zaer, Xinke, Occido, Senlock, Ryzallion, Ealazar, Orfeo, Drea, Zearos, and Keith began to plan for a new Imperia, on Delteria. The planning period also included a lengthy battle between the planners and Auel himself on the Delteria forums, in which he argued 'There is no Imperia without Auel'. Unfortunately the forums have moved, and the conversation long gone. While heading into launch, things seemed optimistic, a fair amount of people were interested in the guild, the plan seemed rock solid, and one of the members was even appointed as Delteria Admin Staff, there was one thing they did not expect that caused all their well made plans to go down the well. That was the fact that the Delteria server was awful. At launch, it was extremely buggy and unpolished. Most quests couldn't be completed, most dungeons caused players to get stuck, and half the spells in the game didn't work. On top of all of this was the fact that the guild system at launch was completely unfinished. The terrible state of the server caused many of the Imperians to lose interest and leave. However, while Imperia on Delteria did fail, it's goals and ideals inspired Kusan to create Elysia, which grew to be a highly successful military on the Delterian server. Zaer's Imperia (Q1 2014) A few months after the Delteria fiasco, Zaer tried his hand at launching an Imperia on classic. Many of the same officers joined, and the guild did fairly well in it's limited lifespan. Auel decided to lead an attack on Imperia over a personal dispute between Xinke and himself. As part of Auel’s plan, he asked Zaer to hand over the guild “The Kingdom of Imperia” to him and surrender in the name of Imperia if ever the battle turned on Imperia’s side. After 2 hours of intense battling and a growing Imperian counterattack, Zaer surrendered and Imperia crashed. Zaer quit the game of Graal shortly after this happened, not being able to deal with the guilt of his betrayal. The 1st Magnusian Imperia & 2nd War of Paranoia (Summer 2014) The State had been in a dull period for months, and was unfortunately dying, as it's members had nothing truly to do. Auel had the idea that in order to stimulate his men, a war would be needed. He brought Xinke, Ryzallion, Kozak, and Zearos to a meeting at his house and proposed they form a new Imperia, to wage war with the State. When he asked which of them would lead this Imperia, the other three all unanimously chose Xinke to be the new King, and thus launched the first Magnusian Imperia, and what is argued by many to be the greatest era of Imperia. Xinke, as King, lead the central guild, the Kingdom of Imperia, it was surrounded by multiple allied guilds, including The Imperian Guard, lead by Captain Ryzallion, the Knights of Imperia, under Commander Collin, the Imperian Rangers, and the Imperian Military, lead by Commander Kozak, and assisted by Riely and Cal Magnus. Zearos took the position of Duke, and was in charge of collating the Imperian Alliance, which consisted of Imperia, Bacseya, and half a dozen smaller, independent militaries. One notable one was Kibler Guard, under Sol Fessler. Fessler was manipulated into joining the main alliance branch, while unintentionally surrendering near full control of the guild to the Imperians. This Imperia was met with great success, and the war propelled activity on both sides. This is the most fondly remembered Imperia by many. While Imperia did eventually defeat the State, it did fall three weeks later, as it's leaders returned to school, and no true enemy was there to be fought, activity slowly died out, and the leaders ordered the remaining members transfer to the Bacseyian Empire. The 2nd Magnusian Imperia (Summer 2015) After the Deletion of the State, many people turned to Xinke to create something new, so he created a new Kingdom of Imperia. Shortly after it was formed, several members that transferred over from State were banned, this Imperia was ultimately short lived, but it did exist for a brief period, and met with a fair amount of initial members. The 3rd Magnusian Imperia (January 2019-Present) Four and a half years after the last true Imperian run, the military community had fallen in terms of quality. The community was dominated by Sarovia, with several smaller guilds rising up to fight them for a month before falling. Xinke, along with a newly appointed Magnus, Richard, were troubled by this, and created plans for a new Imperia. This Imperia would launch as a series of crusade guilds, and after initial success, would transition into a full Kingdom of Imperia. Early in the planning stages, Zearos, Azrael, and Peter joined the plans. The guild had high initial success, gaining enough members to take the town of York from Sarovia on it's first day after launch of its first guild, Ordo Magnus. Due to high activity, they soon added on Ordo Rhodos under Peter , and Ordo Caelestius under Azrael. They pushed a slight religious theme, in line with the crusade theme, and as such, appointed Shinzo Magnus as Pope. Three weeks after launch, they officially formed The Kingdom of Imperia, and transfered control of Ordo Magnus to Grey Magnus, a promising new gen who had been given the Magnus name in the lifespan of the guild. After a large surge of success following the transfer to a Kingdom, Imperia added a handful of new Ordos under it, mainly focusing on foreign markets, including the European based Ordo Lathos, lead by Thanatos, and the Filipino lead Ordo Solis and Ordo Augustus, lead by Jaz and Oletherus respectively. These tags provided a large boost of activity from the other side of the world, allowing for Imperia to have constant activity 24 hours a day. Eventually, as the guild continued to grow, they transitioned into their third and final phase, The Holy Imperian Empire. With this, they launched a number of Kingdoms underneath their jurisdiction, many of which were based off of old and famous militaries of the GMC, The initial two were The Kingdom of Elysia, based off of Kusan's original Elysian guilds, lead by Azrael, and the Kingdom of Arcadia , lead by Peter Rhodes. Other kingdoms would soon join such as The Kingdom of Bacseya, under Harau Bacsey, before he again left due to a disagreement with Azrael. The Kingdom of Akkadia, under Sau, which prospered briefly before Sau had to take time off from graal due to medical issues. With all this, the Holy Imperian Empire flourished, seeing stretches in which their nightly meetings and activities would see participation of over 60 members. Eventually, in July of 2019, the Imperians, aided by the Aureans who had moved over from their home on West, launched a multi faceted attack on the New Sarovian Empire. Together, they seized all of Sarovia's territory over a period of 72 hours, defeating them in roughly 10 different battles in that span. This embarrassment quickly caused the Sarovian "Caesar", Constantine, and King, Martius, to issue their resignations and quit Graal. Brynwolf, the new king, issued a complete surrender to the attacking forces. After the war Imperia decided to generously split the conquered land with the other militaries, taking only York, Snowtown, Deadwood, and Destiny for themselves. Post-war the guild continued to get solid activity through the summer and held strong. The portions of land that were given to Aurea were taken by Sarovia when the Aureans returned to West. This land was quickly taken back by Imperia, again leaving Sarovia landless. The Imperians established a foothold into the Brazillian military community with the help of Hizack Magnus, who started the first Imperian Brazilian tag, The Kingdom of Niflheim, a viking themed military kingdom. Many other Brazillian leaders followed Hizack and joined, or created their own kingdoms under Imperia. This new community provided a major boost in the numbers of Imperia. On December 1st of 2019, The Kingdom of Arcadia, lead by Peter Rhodes, seceeded from the Imperian Empire over disagreements with the direction the Empire was taking, as well as disagreements over how to handle the remainder of Sarovia. After the departure of Arcadia, the Holy Imperian Empire continued to remain the largest combined military and in a strong state. Arcadia became The Arcadian Soverignty and continued to be self sustaining. Shortly after, Imperia launched it's fourth phase, moving to incorporate more global cultures. The Kingdom of Elysia adopted a Japanese theme. A new tag was made under Envisage Maza Magnus, the Tribe of Serelia, the first Aztec themed military guild, the original theme helping the tag to be met with success. The last of the Ordos, Ordo Magnus, was finally discontinued shortly after to lay way for a planned Egypt themed Kingdom, ending officially the crusde era and moving fully into the global empire. To date (1/8/2020) Imperia has lasted for just over one year, and remains in a strong position. Notable People in Imperia (Auelian-1st Magnusian) * Auel Vist * Xinke Magnus * Ryzallion Magnus * Zearos D. M. S'ahlesius * Kozak Magnus * Collin Magnus * Zaer * Occido * Donald * Regius * The Wandering Troubadour * Pierce Vist * Enzo * Wickersham * Griff * Jade * Cornilia * Senlok Notable People in Imperia (3rd Magnusian) * Xinke Magnus * Zearos Magnus * Azrael Magnus Caelestius * Peter Rhodes * Grey Magnus * T Magnus * Mel Rhodes * Kei Elysium Nepliom * Envisage Magnus * Noctis * Donald Rhodes * Jaz Solis * Sirtroll Horvath * Thanatos Magnus * Hizack Magnus * Tsu * Bjorn Magnus * Jao Category:Militaries Category:Imperia